Dominating The Master
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: The Minions jump at every chance they can get to experience their master's malevolent body. YAOI Minions X Overlod


**Dominating The Master**

 _The minions can't take it anymore; they have a great need that must be fulfilled. YAOI_

The Overlord walked down the stairs, in was late at night and he was in his helmet, boots and his underwear. He walked down to his kitchen, where a red minion was waiting on standing by.

The red stood at attention, the red stares shamelessly at his master's body. The Overlord walks up to the red chef, who slowly glances up at him. The red nods and prepares a late night snack for his beloved master.

The Overlord sits on one of the tables, having his legs spread, watching his chef often stare at him while he cooks. The red soon goes to his master, holding a tray with a cooked lamb on it. The red pauses as he stares at the natural bulge in the Overlord's underwear.

The Overlord grabs the small lamb and bites into it, watching the red's dazed appearance. The Overlord finished his late night snack before returning to his bedroom, which had various minions all over the place. He got into bed, which had a decent amount of red's to keep him as warm as he wanted.

The next morning, the Overlord got out of his bed, noting the red latching onto his hips primarily just to be close to his bulge. The Overlord throws the red to the ground then takes off his underwear and tosses it at the red. The red is soon jumped by an assortment of other minions.

The Overlord takes a shower with a number of blues, who enjoy washing his body and just hanging around their master. When the Overlord leaves the bathroom, completely nude, he is greeted and jumped on by a horde of red minions. He is forced to the ground, completely taken by surprise. He tries to get up until he feels several tongues on his member and on his sack. The Overlord relaxes as does his minions, who loosen their grip on their master.

In a few moments the reds are all over their master's crotch, enjoying the heat of the throbbing member and the taste of his sack. The Overlord sits up, catching a number of them off guard and causing them to fall off his large body.

The minions look up at the Overlord with sudden fear but it melts away as their master leans back on his hands, having his legs spread comfortably. He watches his loyals pleasure him, licking all over his sex organ but he soon gets bored with just licking. He notes the red at the top, his tongue licking his foreskin, his mouth his open wide.

The Overlord grabs the top red's head and forces the unsuspecting minion to swallow all of his malevolence. He grunts and looks at the other reds, who all appear to be quite jealous. He commands the others to replace his hand, which fell to rest on his strong leg. Four reds surround the stuffed red, grabbing onto his head and forcing it up and down. The red in the center is raised to the top of the member then forced down to the base.

The red in the middle, savors the taste of his Overlord as his tongue slides up and down the member. The other reds get a bit angrier as they can hear their master's grunts of approval. They hold the middle red's head down to the base, getting another approving sound.

It wasn't long before that minion grew limp and motionless, a small fight over who got to wrap their mouths around their Overlord's private quarters. Another grunt was heard as the red was quickly replaced with a different red.

When their master began to buck his hips into the minion, the other minions grew excited wanting to see their master in his highest point of pleasure. The center red was filled with joy and seed as his master came inside him. The red was filled then discarded, the other minions lapped at the Overlord's member wanting to get a taste the cock's bile. The Overlord groaned as his cock was given no rest but was thoroughly cleaned.

After his strength returned the Overlord got up and was dressed by his browns. The browns took in what they could before it was all covered up, though they still enjoyed what they saw very much.

After the Overlord was fed heartily, he left his dark tower to collect from and torment his subjects. He pillaged and drank, slept with a few women before burning several houses to the ground. The Overlord visited each village in his domain though after the first five towns he just collected from the peasants and left his minions destroy whatever they wanted.

After a hard day's work, the Overlord returned home where he went to take another bath. Just before he entered the bathroom he was surrounded by greens. The green minions swarmed over their master licking every single part of his evil form.

A brave green lapped at his master's backside before letting his tongue slide inside. The Overlord growled though there were too many from him to get to the one that counted. even when he tossed others off they would just jump right back on and resume what they were doing.

The greens didn't stop, they licked sucked and playfully nipped their master until he spilled his seed onto a lucky green. The Overlord was given a moment's peace as the lucky green became the new target. The Overlord went into his bathroom and took a proper bath with the blues that were always there.

After a much cleaner lick down the Overlord left the bathroom, through was a bit more cautious as to not be pounced on again. With the assistance from a small group of Browns the Overlord dawned a clean outfit.

The Overlord had another meal before he went to his throne to contemplate the next day and future plans. However, while he thought heavens joined by an assortment of minions.

The Overlord sat in his stone chair, thinking about his minions and how strangely they've been acting. There were two greens in his lap, a red on each of his shoulders and a mix of blues and browns at his feet.

 **The End.**


End file.
